Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Frontier Strike
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: In the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise that is Bakugan. All rights goes straight to their original owners. Anyway, have fun reading, Battle Brawlers.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Frontier Strike

Cue Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Japan Version 2

The Beginning of the Frontier!

Meanwhile in Bakugan City Mall

While walking about inside the mall a 15 year old boy who goes by the name of Christen "Dark" Flames with his half-Pyrus and half Darkus Gauntlet on his left arm had felt something barely hit his right shoulder as it had landed in front of him: It was a half-Pyrus half-Darkus Bakugan ball. Then he had picked it up and it had opened up to reveal a Frankenstein-like form complete with stitches and two generators on his back. "Huh, where am I?" **Dyrus** **Frankenoid** had said in a confused way. "Uh, planet Earth." Christen "Dark" Flames had said to the confused Bakugan. "Not on New Vestroia then." **Dyrus** **Frankenoid** had said in a sad way. Then suddenly they had heard a scream. "Did you hear that scream?" Dyrus **Frankenoid** had asked to Christen "Dark" Flames. "Yeah, it was coming from outside the mall. Let's go and check it out." Then Christen "Dark" Flames had turned on the tracking feature on his Gauntlet and went towards the outside of the mall.

Meanwhile outside the mall

"Hey, give back my **Subterra** **Stinglash**, it's the only one that I have!" The little girl had with a tear in her eyes. "I believe the correct term is had, little girl." Greg had told the little girl. "Yeah!" Lucy had agreed with her friend. Then suddenly Marucho had appeared with Amazon on his shoulder. "Hey, you two should be ashamed of yourselves taking a poor girl's Bakugan doesn't fly in my book." Marucho had said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Oh no! It's Marucho! I guess we better give back the Bakugan to the little girl. But since we two are the bad guys we will have brawl against you to give the Bakugan back." Greg had said in a mean way. "What? No fair!" Marucho had said in an annoyed way. Then Christen "Dark" Flames had appeared. "Then let's make it fair." Christen had said. "Are you here to help me?" Marucho had asked to Christen "Dark" Flames. "You bet I am!" Then the four of them got their Gauntlets ready. "Hold on kid, scan me for my data first." **Dyrus** **Frankenoid** had said to Christen "Dark" Flames. "Right!" Christen "Dark" Flames had agreed.

Then the scanner turned and Christen "Dark" Flames had scanned **Dyrus** **Frankenoid** for the data. "Wow, your G-power level is 1,300 and you are of both the Pyrus and Darkus attributes!" Christen "Dark" Flames had said in excitement. "Yeah, yeah, big deal! Let's just get this over with already, okay?!" Greg had said in annoyance. "Fine. Gauntlet! Power strike!" The four Brawlers had said unison. "My go! Gate card! Set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Time to fight **Dyrus** **Frankenoid**!" Christen "Dark" Flames said to his newly acquired partner Bakugan. "**Dyrus** **Frankenoid** currently stands at 1,300G's. No other data is available." The **Dyrus** Gauntlet had stated. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Crush the waves **Darkus** **Juggernoid**!" Greg had said to his partner. "**Darkus** **Juggernoid** currently has a G-power of 700G's. No other data is available." The **Darkus** Gauntlet had stated. "Gate card open! Quartet Battle!" Christen "Dark" Flames had declared. Then **Aquos** **Radizen** came from Marucho and a **Ventus** **Paradoxa** came from the second opponent. "**Aquos** **Radizen** currently has a G-power of 1,200G's. No other data is available." The Aquos Gauntlet had stated. "Ventus Paradoxa currently has a G-power level of 1,000G's. No other data is available." The Ventus Gauntlet had stated. "A Quartet Battle this early in the game and we are already losing? This is crazy!" Greg had said in anger. "Ability activate! Darkness Voltage Strike!" Christen "Dark" Flames had declared.

"Darkness Voltage Strike ability increases G-power by 450G's to **Dyrus** **Frankenoid**, new G-power is 1,750, combined with **Aquos** **Radizen** total G-power 2,950G's! Enemy Bakugan currently have 1,700G's total! No other data is available." **Dyrus** Gauntlet had stated. Then a barrage of dark lightning voltage had hit both **Ventus** **Paradoxa** and **Darkus** **Juggernoid**. Then suddenly Radizen had hit both opposing Bakugan with a barrage of punches and kicks. "Greg and Sally Life Force 20%!" The **Ventus** and **Darkus** Gauntlets had stated. "What?! Okay no more Mister Nice Guy! Time to win! Baku-!" Then Sally had stopped Greg. "Why did you stop me?" Greg had asked in anger. "Look at your Life Gauge, if we both continue the brawl, the win will go to the two of them, let's just give the little girl her **Subterra** **Stinglash** back." Sally had explain to Greg. "Fine." Then Greg had handed the **Subterra** **Stinglash** to Christen "Dark" Flames so he could give it to the little girl. "Thanks mister." Then the little girl had run off. "Wow that was amazing. By the way, who are you?" Marucho had asked to Christen. "Christen "Dark" Flames is my name and playing Bakugan is my game. Also, this is **Dyrus** **Frankenoid**, a Bakugan that is both of the Pyrus attribute and of the Darkus attribute." Christen had explained to Marucho. "Well now, a Dual-attribute Bakugan. That is strangely intriguing. By the way, how would you like to be trained to be a Battle Brawler by a friend of mine?" Marucho had offered to Christen. "Sure I don't mind." Christen "Dark" Flames had said to Marucho. "Good. Let's go to the Battle Brawlers HQ so you can be trained properly." Marucho had said to Christen. Marucho had said to Christen. "Okay." Christen "Dark" Flames had said to Marucho.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Okay, look I know I haven't updated any of my other stories as of lately, but I think this will be the greatest one ever made. By the way each of the Bakugan stories that I have made each exist as possible futures for a continuation of the Bakugan series and this is the newest one. So, have a great time reading the stories, okay? Battle on Brawlers!


End file.
